Padmé Amidala
|-| Canon= Jobal Naberrie Sola Naberrie Anakin Skywalker † Luke Skywalker † Leia Organa Han Solo Kylo Ren Shmi Skywalker † Cliegg Lars † Owen Lars † Beru Whitesun Lars † Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie }} |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars: Force Arena |voice = Catherine Taber Heather Doerksen (LEGO Star Wars) |actress = Natalie Portman |fullname = Padmé Skywalker |alias = Queen Amidala of Naboo Senator Amidala Miss Padmé (by C-3PO) |personality = Selfless, feisty, soft, stern, compassionate, loyal, faithful, warm, brave, caring, responsible, intelligent, strong-willed, sensible, kind, clever, loving, friendly, emotional |appearance = Slender, dark brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, beautiful |occupation = Queen of Naboo (formerly) Senator of the Chommell Sector and Naboo Princess of Theed |alignment = Good |affiliations = Galactic Republic * Loyalist Committee *Delegation of 2,000 Galactic Empire (briefly) * Imperial Senate |home = Naboo |friends = Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jar Jar Binks, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Mace Windu, Admiral Ackbar, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Palpatine (formerly), Clone Troopers, Sora Bulq, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Agen Kolar, Plo Koon, Eeth Koth, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Barriss Offee, Even Piell, Aayla Secura, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Trebor |enemies = Count Dooku, Darth Vader, Battle Droids, General Grievous, Darth Sidious, Cad Bane, Darth Maul, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Nute Gunray, Savage Oppress, Ziro the Hutt |likes = Peace, the lakes of Naboo, diplomacy, the Republic, love, being helpful |dislikes = War, the Dark Side, suffering, danger, invasion, dictatorship |fate = Passes away in childbirth|goal = To restore peace and safety throughout the galaxy|quote = “You’re breaking my heart, you’re going down a path I can’t follow” }} Padmé Amidala (born Padmé Naberrie) is the tritagonist of the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy. She was the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, the mother of twins Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, and maternal grandmother of Kylo Ren. Background Personality Star Wars prequel trilogy Episode I: The Phantom Menace Episode II: Attack of the Clones Ten years after The Phantom Menace, Padmé survived an assassination attempt by having her handmaiden and friend Cordé posing as her. She is placed under the protection of Anakin and Obi-Wan. However, with the previous assassination failed, Padmé and Anakin left Coruscant to the safety of her homeworld, Naboo, where they stayed at the Naberrie summer home on the lake. Over their time together, Padmé felt strong, romantic feelings for Anakin but she refuses to submit to it because of their different lives with her being a senator and him a Jedi Master. When Anakin had nightmares about his mother, Padmé joined him on Tatooine. The Watto, Anakin's former slave owner, who told them that Shmi had been sold to the moisture farmer Cliegg Lars and freed her and later married her. Back on Naboo, Padmé and Anakin married in secret, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: The Clone Wars Film Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season FIve Season Six |-| Legends = |affiliations= |}}In the Legends, Padmé Amidala's character remained the same. Background Padmé Naberrie of Naboo (publicly known by her regal name, Padmé Amidala, and also known as Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo from 33 BBY to 25 BBY and as Her Excellency, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo from 25 BBY until her death) was the younger daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, and the sister of Sola Naberrie. Later in her life, Amidala became the secret wife of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the mother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, two of the most important figures in galactic history. She was also the grandmother of Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo, as well as Ben Skywalker. This relationship made her great-grandmother of Allana Solo, Jacen Solo's daughter, and an ancestor of Nat, Kol, Cade Skywalker, and Ania Solo. Amidala was the democratically elected Queen of Naboo before representing the Chommell sector as a Senator in the Galactic Senate. As Queen of Naboo, Amidala fought bravely to liberate her people during the Trade Federation's invasion in 32 BBY, thus becoming one of the most respected political figures in the galaxy. In 22 BBY, following the Military Creation Act, Anakin Skywalker was assigned to protect her, and following the Battle of Geonosis, the two secretly married on Naboo after the pair fell in love. Senator Amidala participated in many events of the Clone Wars, both political and military, while also becoming pregnant to her husband. Around the end of the war, she doubted the motives of the Galactic Republic. In 19 BBY, appalled by the dissolution of the Republic and the creation of the Galactic Empire, she signed the Delegation of 2000 along with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and other Senators. After Anakin slaughtered many Jedi, including younglings, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to tell Padmé about Anakin's transformation to the Sith Lord Darth Vader. She refused to believe him, and went to Mustafar to find her husband. Unknown to her, Kenobi had hidden aboard her ship in order to find his former apprentice. When Kenobi revealed himself, the newly christened Sith Lord assumed she had betrayed him, and he strangled his wife using the dark side, knocking her unconscious. After Kenobi defeated Vader, and left him for dead, he took Amidala to a medical facility on Polis Massa, where she gave birth to fraternal twins and named them—the boy, Luke, and the girl, Leia. Unfortunately, her husband's fall to the dark side had broken her heart, causing her to lose the will to live, which, coupled with the strain of giving birth to her children, resulted in her death. Before death took her, she spoke her final words to Kenobi, stating her strong belief that there was still good within Anakin. At her state funeral, thousands of Naboo gathered in the streets of Theed to pay their respects to their beloved former Queen and Senator. Throughout her relatively short life, she played a vital role in the politics and events surrounding the Clone Wars. Amidala and other Senators were responsible for creating the foundation for any chance of rebellion against the Empire. Eventually, Padmé's children would play a major role in the fragmentation of the Empire and the redemption of Anakin. Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Aunts Category:Queens Category:Politicians Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists